Daiyoukai and the Female Gender
by sumigoddess
Summary: Taking care of Rin has always been a breeze... Until she started hitting puberty. When in doubt about the female gender...
1. Daiyoukai and Menstruation

_A/N:_ I really really haven't forgotten about my story. I will be updating that one too asap. In the meantime, enjoy this drabble series. Although it might be over 500 words.

_Summary:_ Taking care of Rin has always been a breeze... Unitl she started hitting puberty. When in doubt about the female gender...

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own or gain money from _InuYasha_ or its franchise. _InuYasha,_ characters, and setting belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender  
****Chapter One: Daiyoukai and Menstruation**

Rin ran sinuously between Ah-Un, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru, sometimes stopping to pick flowers, sometimes ahead, other times behind them. Just a bundle of energy with only this way of releasing it. Jaken was squawking in his gratingly high voice for her to be still, Ah-Un just snorted and swung his tail, and Sesshoumaru was steadfastly ignoring them all.

"Rin! You shall annoy Lord Sesshoumaru, then he shall leave you behind! Lord Sesshoumaru has no use for you so if you annoy him -"

Fortunately, his sentence couldn't be finished. A lone pebble hopped off of the ground and decided to greet a particularly well-greeted part of his thick skull. And so Jaken went down for the count. Of course Rin paid no mind to his almost-speech. She ran off into the woods, just out of the daiyoukai's eyesight. After all, shrubbery is convenient when you're small.

_Hn, she always asks to forage just before running off._ Sesshoumaru shrugged it off. She would be fine. She was still within smelling range. And he cold reach her before any danger could, of course.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _Rin!_ Perhaps not so safe after all, huh. Sesshoumaru rushed to her aid... To find no danger at all. The Lord tentatively sniffed the air. Just to smell her blood, but not just any blood. His eyes flickered red for a moment. _I see..._

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Is Rin- Will Rin die?"

"No, Rin." Well, he couldn't just ignore this!

"Oh... ...So what is happening to Rin?" But he couldn't just sit here and explain this either!

"This Sesshoumaru shall take you to see the half-breed's miko... Come." HA! Nicely solved there! Unfortunately for the daiyoukai, it doesn't stop there with human females.

* * *

283 words in all on this drabble.  
-sama :: An honorific added to the end of a name to show great respect.  
Daiyoukai :: Literally means great demon. Although _youkai_ is inaccurately translated as demon.

* * *

Sumi: Ha! First one up! These will be interconnected. But I digress. I hope you enjoy. My first attempt at drabbling, EVER! Squeeeee!  
Aerin: Well, at least it wasn't a pathetic attempt. And we stayed under 500 words. A true drabble.  
Sumi: Yep! Free cookies and milk and juice and... and... I know... CUPCAKES!  
Aerin: She's really happy about this. Come on, time to close shop Sumi..  
Sumi and Aerin: Thank you for coming okyaku-san tachi! We hope you enjoyed yourselves and do come again!


	2. Daiyoukai and the Birds and the Bees

_Last Time:_ Rin got her first period. Now to visit Kagome.

_Disclaimer:_ Honestly, people. I'm not the thief. The butler did it.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender  
****Chapter Two: Daiyoukai and the Birds and the Bees**

Sesshoumaru stalked with a new purpose. He was on a hunt. What was he hunting for? A certain half-breed's miko. After all, this was a woman's problem, and, _dammit_, a woman should be teaching it! Males had _nothing_ to do with the _female _anatomy. Nothing! Besides, humans worked differently from youkai anyway. Rin was... was.. Rin was entering her first heat. That was a female pack member's job to explain. Thus the hunt for the miko. Or, if not her the slayer. They were part of the hybrid's pack, and thus part of his pack.

"Whaddaya want, bastard? If you're here for Tetsusaiga, you're not getting' it!"

"This Sesshoumaru has no need of Father's sword. This Sesshoumaru is here for the miko."

"Whaddaya want with _her_?"

"**Osuwari!** Is there anything you need Sesshoumaru?"

"You will explain to Rin about her heat."

A look of enlightenment appeared on the miko's face. "Ohhhh... Okay. Give us a moment. Rin can I talk with you?" And so she went off with his ward.

"Sesshoumaru, may I speak with you? Alone... For a minute or two... About Rin." The miko again. What could she want? Did she not do what was requested. Her assistance was no longer needed. He walked of with her anyway.

"Rin's... heat will actually come after the bleeding. Her behavior might change just before or during the bleeding, though. Also, after it gets into a set pattern, she'll experience pain. And she'll need female company and influence now. Soooo... during her... bleeding... you should probably let us keep her. It stays for about five to seven days."

Hn... Wise advice for the miko. Who knew she was more than a loyal, idiotic, lovesick puppy. But Rin would not stay with them this time. He had to familiarize himself with this, after all.

"Rin shall not stay with you this time. This Sesshoumaruis more than capable of caring for her needs."

The miko looked skeptical. "If you say so. Good luck, Sesshoumaru."

He walked off with Rin. Little did Sesshoumaru know there was more to come.

* * *

355 words this time.  
Osuwari :: Dubbed sit but doesn't actually mean that. It's the command for Inuyasha's rosary.

* * *

Sumi: Yay! Still 500 and under! triggers party streamers  
Aerin: Congrats, Sumi. Hope they enjoy it.  
Sumi: They will. If they don't, I'll enjoy it for them.  
Aerin: That's not how it works. sigh  
Sumi and Aerin: Thank you okyaku-san tachi! We hope you enjoyed yourselves and please do come again!


	3. Daiyoukai and Curiosity

_A/N:_ Hooray! It's been a success. There's something to say for blogging as a way to get rid of writer's block. I'm glad you guys like this series. I wasn't sure I could pull it off with grace. For a really graceful drabbler, visit _Forthright_. She's great! Oh yeah! My commentators... I love you guys! Yes Rin is naiive and innocent. And I'm glad you're enjoying this "arralas".  
_Last Time:_ Sesshoumaru and Rin learn something new.  
_Disclaimer:_ I can't even really claim the original idea. Tell me if you see any lawyers. I might have to run.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender  
****Chapter 3: Daiyoukai and Curiosity**

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Kagome-chan says I'm coming of age. What does coming of age mean?"

Oh no. She's started the infernal questions. How can any self-respecting males answer these questions?

"It means you will be able to have offspring, Rin."

"Oh... ...Can boys have offspring?" Why him, why him, WHY HIM?

"Yes, Rin. But women must bear the offspring for them."

"Oh... ...Kagome-chan says that boys plant the seeds and girls lay the eggs that babies come from. How do boys plant the seeds?"

"..."

"Rin! How dare you ask Milord such a question? He has no -" Sesshoumaru tuned the rest out. As long as it kept him from answering. I mean, shouldn't a daiyoukai, or any male really, be able to keep _some_ dignity?

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama is being meeaan! … Will you show me how boys plant seeds, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Perhaps... the miko was not thorough enough in explaining to Rin. ...At least this was a once a year thing.

* * *

Back in the hot springs...

"Poor guy."

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru. Rin had her first period."

"Oh... Poor guy."

"Oops... I forgot to tell him it comes once a month!"

"WHAT? How do you forget something like that?"

"Ah well. He'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

217 words this time.  
-sama :: honorific of high respect  
-chan :: honorific for when one is familiar with you. Usually used on girls or younger children.

* * *

Sumi: YATTA! I did it! Still under 500!  
Aerin: This stroke of luck _did _last long.  
Sumi: Shhh... You'll jinx it!  
Sumi and Aerin: Thank you for visiting okyaku-san tachi! We hope you had a good time, laughed a lot, and will visit again!


	4. Daiyoukai and Water Aversion

_Last Time:_ Sesshoumaru and Rin play 20 questions.  
_Disclaimer:_ Hope I don't get caught. They don't let you post from a jail cell.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender  
****Chapter 4: Daiyoukai and Water Aversion**

"Rin. Go bathe yourself." He couldn't take the smell anymore. Too many flower scents. Did she roll in a patch or something?

"But Kagome-chan said to avoid getting wet when it's bleeding time."

"Hn." Just five to seven days. He could endure this. Then she could bathe and no more problems for a year, more or less. He could do this! He had to!

"Rin feels itchy... Rin itches all over. Sesshoumaru-sama, it itches!" What did she touch?

"What did you touch?"

"Just a plant with pretty little flowers on it."

"How many leaves?"

"Three, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He sighed. Leave it to Rin to touch Poison Ivy. The miko wench had remedies. But he didn't feel like going back so soon. Just a few more days and it would all be over. Just a few more... But Rin would suffer at this rate.

"Jaken."

"Yes my Lord Sesshoumaru!" The imp truly was capable of no volume other than loud and louder.

"Go to the estates and fetch the treatment for Poison Ivy." Ahhh, nice to be prepared for once. No need to see the miko after all. Right?

"Jaken will get the treatment for Rin?"

"Yes."

"Rin will not itch anymore?"

"No."

"If Rin must bathe to put on the treatment, then how will Rin stop itching?"

Damn! Looks like they have to revisit the miko after all.

* * *

243 words this time.

* * *

Sumi: I actually feel bad for doing this to Rin.  
Aerin: But it sets up our next chapter.  
Sumi: True true. I guess I don't feel so bad after all!  
Sumi and Aerin: Thanks for coming and we hope to see you again okyaku-san!


	5. Daiyoukai and Clarification

_A/N:_ Sorry guys. My last few days were filled with things to do. So here's one. The other should be following. To Taraah36... Mine was worse, much worse.

_Last Time:_ Some pretty flowers can be big problems...

_Disclaimer:_ I accuse General Mustard in the ballroom with the rope. … I always hated General Mustard.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender  
****Chapter 5: Daiyoukai and Clarification**

"Oh... You came back." Of course. How was he not to come back?

"Kagome-chan. Rin touched a plant and now Rin itches all over."

"Poison Ivy? I don't have anything for Poison Ivy right now."

"This Sesshoumaru has sent Jaken for the remedy."

"But Rin has to bathe and Kagome-chan said not to get wet."

"Rin... baths are okay. Just try not to get wet in other ways."

"Oh... ...Kagome-chan, how do boys plant seeds?" And the miko turned cherry-red. The hanyou choked on his laughter. The monk waggled his eyebrows and the slayer brained him.

"Well, um... That's something you learn as you get older."

"But you said Rin is older already."

"Well, even older than you are now."

"Rin-chan. Come to the hot springs with me. Jaken should be here with your remedy any moment now. Kagome, this should give you a chance to finish explaining things to Sesshoumaru." Ah, the slayer is wise... He did want answers.

"...Alright. Soooo, anything you want to know?" YES! Does she really want him to ask a question? What happened to dignity?

"What is important for me to know?"

"Um... I said this before but... She'll get cravings, stomach cramps, headaches, mood swings, and she'll be lethargic." He could deal with that. It's only once a year.

"Her pattern will be erratic the first year or so. And it sets itself around the females she's close to. Ummm... Oh, and her bleeding should come around every twenty-eight days! If it doesn't that's a problem." Okay, that's just... wait, WHAT?

* * *

284 words. Still a drabble.  
Hanyou :: half-demon. Truthfully half-youkai half-human but youkai translates to demon in English.

* * *

Sumi: Feels like the ball stopped rolling.  
Aerin: It's just rolling a bit slower... Kick it.  
Sumi: _You_ kick it. You're the muse.  
Aerin: I won't dignify that with a response.  
Sumi: Makes me remember my first time. It was horrid.  
Aerin: Ah... *prolonged silence*  
Sumi and Aerin: Thanks for visiting and we hope you come again!


	6. Daiyoukai and Reprieve

_A/N:_ You guys have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated. But I hope to be forgiven with this.  
_Disclaimer:_ Why do people always blame me? I'm innocent! *shifty eyes  
_Last Time:_ And so it's known as the monthly curse.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender  
****Chapter 6: Daiyoukai and Reprieve**

Ah... sweet bliss. It was over. The first horrifying week was over. The daiyoukai thought it was an unequal compensation that he only got 28 days of reprieve for 7 days of pure torture. Winging it on his own with a human pup was, in hindsight, an extremely foolish thing to do. As they say, hindsight is always 20-20. Next time, they were joining the hanyou's group. Rin had to develop after all (and some things he just refused to teach but don't say anything).

"Rin... Next time you shall join the miko."

"Why?.."

"Because Lord Sesshoumaru will not put up with you anymore! Idiot girl-" Just because her bleeding was over didn't mean he wanted to hear from Jaken now. It just meant Jaken should shut up even more than before.

"It is better that you are in the presence of females at that time."

"Oh... But Rin does not wish to leave Sesshoumaru-sama. Will you stay with me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He thought about that for a moment. Being with Rin and the hanyou. Or peace without Rin. "Yes."

He inwardly sighed. The lord just couldn't deny her anything, now could he? He would suffer his way through insufferable hanyous and mikos, drag through nosy monks and kitsune kits, and cringe through the grating voice of Jaken all for this little girl. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

"Rin likes Kagome-chan and Sango-chan. They're nice! And Shippo-chan is fun. He said next time I come, he'll show me his kitsune magic. ...-" Sesshoumaru mused, Rin babbled, and Ah-Un swung his tail. Poor abused retainer Jaken was left in favor of getting as far away from his loud awakening as possible.

* * *

283 words this time.  
Kitsune :: word for fox, also meant as fox spirit

* * *

Sumi and Aerin: We appreciate your visit, okyaku-san tachi. Please come again.


	7. Daiyoukai and Growth Spurts

_A/N:_ Yeah, I'm gonna do a mass update of drabbles next post because that convention is coming up really soon and I'm gonna be busy. Plus I'll be exiled to a place without net or computer where hell children roam. *shudders*  
_Disclaimer:_ There's probably a legitimate reason I'm wearing an orange jumper right now... *flat stare*  
_Last Time:_ Sesshoumaru gets a much-needed break.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender  
****Chapter 7: Daiyoukai and Growth Spurts**

Rin was, as ever, playing happily through and around her youkai companions. That is... up until the twinging in her knees began again. Stopping to rub them for a moment and back to playing... frequently. Around the fiftieth time (okay maybe a _little_ exxageration on his part), Sesshoumaru decided to address the matter.

"Rin..."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Always with the perky voice.

"You are in pain?" Only he could make a question into a statement effectively.

"Rin's knees make her uncomfortable. It's not really painful. Rin can still walk!"

"Such a burdensome child! You are only slowing Lord - !" Well you have to silence him before he really works himself into a rant. Jaken's voice isn't exactly a flute... More like dragon claws on granite.

"Next time inform me of your discomfort..." She was his ward. He would care for her... and properly.

"We shall stop here for the evening." He realized he was stopping early, but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took the remaining evening time to surreptitiously inspect his ward. Come to think of it, her kimono was getting shorter than it should be. It was far above her ankles. (Really only a centimeter or two but that was bad enough!) Not to mention, her hair was getting longer and unruly. And her shoes... They were worn beyond being good material anymore. Rin needed a new wardrobe and a thorough grooming...

Of course he never noticed until now... His clothing was made of the highest quality demon silk. (His chest puffed slightly at this.) His attire changed to suit him. And so did Jaken's (althoug it wasn't of such high quality as his of course!), so he never had to worry about attire until now.

He'd have to go to a tailor's... Which required visiting a village. Which meant either dirty humans... or fawning youkai... He hated shopping.

Perhaps he'd enlist the service of the miko or taijiya.

* * *

317 words. Yay!  
Taijiya :: rougly translated as _demon slayer/exterminator_ it's more like _way of the taiji_. You'll have to look up taiji. It's on wikipedia.

* * *

Sumi: Look forward to that mass update. It'll be within the week.  
Aerin: We expect to get six out. Four at the least.  
Sumi and Aerin: Thanks again and please revisit, okyaku-sama tachi!


	8. Daiyoukai and Shopping Spree

_A/N:_ This is the mega-update I promised you guys. I bet none of you even noticed that! You get it anyway.

_Disclaimer:_ I didn't do it but I served time. So now I can commit double jeopardy, right?

_Last Time:_ Rin outgrew herself. Sesshoumaru dreads the market trip.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender**

**Chapter 8: Daiyoukai and Shopping Spree**

It wasn't as if he couldn't go shopping, it really wasn't. It was just... between the strange females, the unwashed crowds, and the pushy merchants he would wilt like the flowers Rin loved to pick so much. Besides, who knows a child's needs better than someone who cares for a child... And who knows what a girl needs other than another girl. (He really wasn't desperate for an excuse out. He _wasn't_!)

The miko fit the criteria but she wasn't very modest. The slayer was modest but didn't fit the criteria. Would he really have to do this himself? Maybe if he just got her some demon silk... Nah, two heads are better than one. He'd turn to his pack females to get the job done. (It was a plausible excuse, he thought.)

"So... you want me and Sango to shop for Rin?" He nodded.

"And give her a thorough grooming?"

"That was understood to be required."

"We won't know what you approve of unless you come along."

"Please come too, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Damn! The puppy eyes! The puppy eyes!

"...You will do the shopping. This Sesshoumaru shall observe." He was suckered into it.

Shrugging off the seventy-eighth (no exaggeration there!) fawner, Sesshoumaru waited for the girls to show off Rin. (Almost as if she was a prize...) They walked her to him in a green kimono with sakura petals scattered across. It was... acceptable. (The miko laid it aside saying, "We can do better.") Next was a blue kimono with silver little fish. (The slayer examined his face and placed it with the first.) And finally a yellow kimono with green leaves.

"This is perfect!"

"But we should get the other two for spare Kagome."

"Okay! Rin do you want them?"

"Yes!" Matching slippers were found and all was paid for.

Then they tugged Rin to the hotsprings with a new kimono. When Rin came out... her hair was trimmed evenly and in two side ponytails with the rest loose... and she was wearing the yellow kimono. She looked... "Acceptable." ...Perfect.

* * *

343 words. Yeah, you got more...

kimono :: a Japanese traditional garment. There are many different types. Rin's is less formal.

Sakura :: cherry blossom


	9. Daiyoukai and Annoyances

_Disclaimer: _Where's your fairy godmother when you want to own _InuYasha_?

_Last Time:_ Rin is dressed to perfection.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender**

**Chapter 9: Daiyoukai and Annoyances**

It happened. She finally went into heat. Unfortunately, that attracted youkai boys and human boys. Rin was but twelve. (Why, oh why, did they have to get _that_ kimono?)

He could smell it now. The stench of the human village. The human village the half-breed sojourned in. The monk was busy swindling the village head. The kit was playing at his feet. And the hanyou was being annoying even without doing anything.

It seemed wherever they went, there were boys. He'd never seen so many before. Human boys in villages they passed, youkai boys in the woods they traveled. It was getting... annoying. Perhaps, if Sesshoumaru just gutted them all...

Even now, as the girls came back, they were already swarming her. _His_ Rin. They didn't deserve to even _serve_ the ground she walked on. How dare they? Those little boys. He'd rip them limb from limb.

Then the miko was at his side, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"They only wish to play."

"Hn."

"You can't isolate her forever."

"Hn."

"She'll either grow up slowly or suddenly. And suddenly isn't good for anyone."

"..."

"Let her play, Sesshoumaru. Please."

"You will watch over my ward. ...Those ...boys... shall not be forward with her."

"No. Not in the least. You can count on me!"

The miko was annoying too. Perhaps he'd kill all of them.

* * *

195 words. I've got a drabble streak going.


	10. Daiyoukai and Crush

_Disclaimer:_ I want lots of things... but I won't steal them. I'll just have them willed to me illegally.

_Last Time:_ Sesshoumaru finds boys annoying.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender**

**Chapter 10: Daiyoukai and Crush**

Present:

No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't give her away now! That boy was too... too... too immature. He couldn't provide for her, or himself really. Why choose _him?_ If Rin really wanted... so soon... Couldn't she have waited? Sesshoumaru would have selected the best candidates. That... that _boy_ didn't earn the right. Didn't even try courting her. No. This boy would not get Rin.

Earlier:

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I really like him."

"Who?"

"Daiki... He's nice and funny and fun and he likes flowers and-..." Sesshoumaru's eyes began to flicker.

"...me a plum and... and... Sesshoumaru-sama is something wrong?"

"Hey Rin, come play with me?"  
"Okay Daiki! Coming!" Oh Kami. He had to go destroy a forest.

A bit later than Present:

The miko came to draw him out of his brood.

"You know. She doesn't mean it like that."

"Hn."

"She thinks of him as a friend."

"..." Like he'd fall for _that._

"Besides, at worst, it's only a crush.

"Crush?"

"Yeah. Oh the meaning!" Would she get on with it?

"A short-lived infatuation." Oh. So this would be over.

"Hn."

"Although, children tend to go through a lot of crushes."

Looks like he was destroying that forest after all.

* * *

199 words.


	11. Daiyoukai and Aristocracy

_Disclaimer: _Okay. Who stole _InuYasha_ off the manga shelf?

_Last Time:_ Sesshoumaru misunderstands.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender**

**Chapter 11: Daiyoukai and Aristocracy**

"And this is how you write _ka_."  
"Oh. I like writing."  
"_Ka_ is the first character in my name."  
"Will you teach me how to write your name?"  
"_I_ already know how to write Kagome's name."  
"Don't be cocky Shippo. Of course I'll teach you Rin." So the miko knew how to write... Hm... And she was teaching his ward how to write. Acceptable. (As the ward of a lord, Rin should learn such things.)

"Miko." She stood and dusted her legs.  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"  
"You shall tutor my ward."  
"In what subjects? There's math, science, language, history... The list goes on." He glared. (Was she really that stupid?)  
"All of them."  
"I'll teach her everything I can."  
"Hn."  
"She can take her lesson with Shippo. But she'll have to be here everyday." So the kit must have lessons daily. (Seems the miko valued education.)  
"Why _do_ ya teach the runt anyway? S'not like he _needs_ it or anything."  
"Now, now Inuyasha. Knowledge is a valuable asset."  
"Nobody was asking _you_, bouzu."  
"He's right though. Knowledge is power." The miko was interesting. She was learned, shared such knowledge (even though she just said it was power), and had an odd perspective.

"If knowledge is power, then will Rin be powerful?"  
"Yes, but not in the way you think."  
"Then, in what way?"  
"You won't be strong but smarts are just as good."  
"Oh. ...Rin does not understand."  
"Maybe later in life Rin. For now, focus on learning."

The miko was right. You could do more with knowledge than with might. It was time Rin learned properly.

* * *

265 words.

Bouzu :: derogatory term for _monk

* * *

_

Sumi: Mega-upload 4/5.  
Aerin: We wanted to give you sweet stuff too.  
Sumi: Yeah, it's about growing up.  
Aerin: Not just menstrual cycles.  
Sumi: Although there's still a lot of that.  
Sumi and Aerin: On hoping you squee'd and laughed and just plain enjoyed yourselves. Thank you and come again!


	12. Daiyoukai and Seasons

_Disclaimer:_ Fanfiction. Nothing legit about it.

_Last Time:_ Rin has gained a new tutor.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender**

**Chapter 12: Daiyoukai and Seasons**

"Yes, I know the exact date I'm born on."

"And you celebrate it, Kagome-sama?"

"Yes. Plus it's the same day I came here."

"Rin has been three springs with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I have been three springs with Kagome! But it's been 25 summers since I was born. I kept count."

"Mushin-sama told me it has been twenty autumns since my birth."

"I was born nineteen summers ago."

"What season were you born in Kagome?"

"Hm... I was born in spring. It's been eighteen years."

"Well, _I've_ got over a hundred winters behind _me!_" Pup. The half-breed bragged as if that was a feat. Although considering he's a hanyou... maybe it was.

"By human standards, you are an old man Inuyasha." The monk deflated his meager ego. … But the hanyou had a comeback.

"Well if _I'm _old, then that bastard's fuc-"

"Language Inuyasha." Of course language concerned her more than the insult to his person.

"-kin dead already!"

"How old are you Sesshoumaru-sama?" Should he answer that? He could just ignore them. But it was _Rin_.

"... This Sesshoumaru has many autumns behind him. Far more than the hanyou has winters." There, that was an answer (despite it being made for confusion).

* * *

199 again.


	13. Daiyoukai and Pets

_A/N:_ I'm back! How'd you guys like the megaupdate? (To Taraah:You couldn't guess. Older than humans, younger than Inuyasha... It's Shippo!) I didn't get to kidnap Vic but I still took pics.

_Disclaimer:_ I no longer can claim one cent even, do you really think I own this?

_Last Time:_ Age is wisdom. Not necessarily with them.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender**

**Chapter 13: Daiyoukai and Pets**

It couldn't be. Why'd it have to show up now? Around those two. A little harbinger of chaos.

"It's so cute!"  
"Leave the mangy thing be! We already got enough to care for!"  
"It doesn't have a mommy. It's too young to be left alone."  
"SO WHAT? It'll survive or die trying."  
"Please can we keep it Inuyasha-sama?"  
"NO! What part don't you get?"  
"Osuwari! We're keeping it!"  
"You know Inuyasha, if you don't scream Kagome-sama is more likely to listen to you."  
Muffled by soil. "Shut up, bouzu."

It was a wolf pup. Like the miko said it was too young to go without its pack. ...But it seemed it wasn't young enough to not cause havoc. If it were youkai, Rin would reject it (if only out of fear), but it wasn't (so she thought it cute and cuddly, _ugh_).

He was going to kill it. It wouldn't have the chance to survive because he was going to kill it. It chewed on his _fur_. Did it think it was dominant? Did it have a death wish? Was it more idiotic than the half-breed?  
"Sorry, Sesshoumaru. He doesn't know better." It was all saintly in her arms. (It was plotting, he was sure of it.)  
"Hn. ..Keep it away from my person miko." Or else it'll have an unhappy (but definitely timely) death.  
"Ok. I'll do my best!"

The pup (hell spawn) went on to snap at the slayer's heels, hunt the nekomata, chew the monk's robes, and be an all around nuisance. (At least it wasn't bothering him. That's all that mattered.) The best thing it did was bite the hanyou's ears (hard) when he let his guard down.  
"_Kagome_! If you don't get this mutt, I'll make a _stew_ outta him!"  
"Quit picking on it!"  
"I'll...-"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, will its parents ever come for it?" He tuned out their argument in favor of Rin's sweet voice.  
"Perhaps."  
"Well, if they don't come, what will we do?"  
"We'll find foster parents for it Rin." Ah, the miko to the save.  
"Foster parents?"  
"Yes. They take care of someone when the real parents can't anymore. But only until he can take care of himself."  
"Oh. So Sesshoumaru-sama is my foster parent?"  
"Hmmm... More like adopted parent."  
"What's that?"  
"They take care of you because they want to. You become their child."  
"For always?"  
"For always."

The miko came to a decision about the pup (hell spawn).  
"We'll take it to Koga. It's too dangerous for a pup to be with us."  
"Plus it's a wild animal. We're civilized."  
"Right! Koga would do me a favor. ...Probably."  
"And they're wolves. He'll be better off in their care."  
"We'll bring him tomorrow."  
"Feh. Good riddance." Sesshoumaru's sentiments exactly.

* * *

489 words. Yay!

Nekomata:: ghost cat with its tail forked in two.

* * *

Sumi: You know, we do answer a review when it's interesting.

Aerin: You might want to put on your PM feature.

Sumi: But if you don't, we'll catch you anyway.

Aerin: We look forward to what you have to say.

Sumi and Aerin: Thanks again okyaku-san tachi. We love bringing this to you!


	14. Daiyoukai and Pack vs Tribe

_A/N:_ I was actually planning on skipping the wolf tribe but InuNekoLexi brought it to my attention that it would be... interesting. (To say the least.)

_Disclaimer:_ If you don't watch your copyrights, I'll take them. ...Just like I took your cookies.

_Last Time:_ Who let the dogs out? Not Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender**

**Chapter 14: Daiyoukai and Pack vs. Tribe**

They were going to visit the wolf tribe. Why did they all have to go? It brough them closer to Naraku... or so the miko said. In fact, she was the only one who knew the way there. So they were all following her.  
"Why do we have to see the mangy wolf again? _Ouch!_"  
"To answer your question, that's why."  
"Worry not Inuyasha, Koga will probably find us before then."  
"And _that's_ not something to worry about?"

Sesshoumaru wondered why the hanyou felt threatened by a 'mangy wolf'. He had the blood of a daiyoukai in him (as much as Sesshoumaru loathed that fact).

"-... _on_, Inuyasha. He's helped us out before!"  
"And got in our way while he's...-" Between the bickering, he only got more curious.  
"Now now no need to fuss." The monk was yanking his robes out of the pup's mouth. "I'm sure we all want to find the pup a new home.  
"You only wanna get ridda him cuz he's bothering _you!_"  
"Well, that too." The miko glared. "...But it must be found a good home." Ah, a tactical retreat. Wise decision.  
The miko spoke again. "We're getting close anyway. They'll probably say hello soon."

Not long after, the hanyou snarled at... a whirlwind? But no, the scent was wolf.

"How's my woman?" Woman?  
"How many times do I gotta say SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!"  
"Hi Koga." The miko surreptitiously extracted her hands from his.  
"She IS TOO my woman!"  
"IS NOT!" A headache was eminent.  
"So whatcha gonna do about it dogbreath?"  
"I'm gonna slit your stomach, take out your guts, and put 'em in a bowl!" Funny, he said the same thing to Sesshoumaru.  
"Well I'd like to see you try!" The attempts to bowl the wolf's guts were pathetic at best.  
"Um... Koga. ...Koga. ...KOGA!" (Youkai don't get headaches, youkai don'tget headache, youkaidon'tget headaches...)  
"Yes Kagome?"  
"Here take this." She handed him the pup (hell spawn). "It's a gift."

"Hey who's the brat?"  
"Kyaaaaaaa!" It was time the wolf died.  
"What's wrong with her?" Three...  
"Kyaaaaaaa!" Two...  
"Koga, you might wanna leave."  
"Nah, let 'em get killed."  
"What was that mutt?" One...

The daiyoukai attacked. (And mopped the floor with wolf pelt.) The miko worried in the background. The hanyou had tears falling from his humor. The monk was betting with the kit, slayer, and his retainer. And Rin just watched faithfully.

"Wait Sesshoumaru! He's a friend!" She dared intercede on his behalf?  
"It'd be better if you allowed him to leave. ...Intact." And now the monk.  
After the wolf left with the pup (hell spawn). "He's practically harmless." (...Well as harmless as an idiot can get.)  
"Who _is_ this wolf to you miko?"  
"Ummm... A helpful ally?"  
"Hn. He shall stay away from my ward." Otherwise he'll be deprived of a head.  
"Of course."  
"He called you his woman."  
"Koga's delusional. Sweet, but delusional." Then killing him is acceptable. "Don't kill him."  
"Hn." The miko always spoiled his fun. Come to think of it, she always knew what he's thinking. Curious...

* * *

Sumi: My record's broken. I actually went over 500. So I stopped counting.

Aerin: You have InuNekoLexi to thank for this chapter.

Sumi: Thanks Lexi, wonderful idea.

Aerin: We may see more of Koga.

Sumi and Aerin: Thank you for stopping by!


	15. Daiyoukai and Comfort

_A/N:_ I've been neglecting you guys lately. I am suitably chastised and sincerely apologetic.  
_Disclaimer:_ Maybe I can make this into a wish fulfillment. ...Nah, I'd get sued.  
_Last Time: _The puppy's gone. Koga is subtly disliked.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender  
****Chapter 15: Daiyoukai and Comfort**

* * *

It had been getting chilly, lately. (Not that Sesshoumaru felt it.) In preparation of the cold months ahead, the inu-tachi began to change their settling habits. Hn... they were a wise group. Odd how he had never seen it before. They were too insignificant before.

The miko came back with a bigger futon (she called it a _sleeping bag_). A fur-lined one. Both females and the kitsune kit would pile under it. The nekomata would transform while the monk slept against it. Most of the discarded coverings were piled on him. Some were piled on the half-breed. Some were piled on Jaken. Rin, of course, slept against Ah-Un, with his mokomoko.

Sesshoumaru could feel the cold radiating off her. He stared.

"Rin is fine, my Lord. Rin will sleep soon." He could smell the lie. It soured her scent. He saw her looking at how everyone else slept.

"Rin."

"Rin is not lonely. Rin will be fine. Rin shall sleep soon."

The half-breed's ear pricked forward. Then he stalked towards the miko. Hn... What was he up to?

"Hey wench."

"Mnn..."

"Hey wench... Get up."

"What?..." On that note, the half-breed leaned down to whisper into her ear. What was so important it required interrupting needed rest? (This, the daiyoukai thought, was how youkai became weak. Overestimating themselves and depriving themselves of needs. Hn.)

The miko (Kagome, his mind supplied.) left her snug nest and shivered. She looked around a bit, stamped her feet, and walked over to Ah-Un.

"Miko... Do not disturb her rest."

"I don't mean to. I'm only moving her to a warmer place." Warmer? Sesshoumaru looked over, and true enough, Rin was shivering in her sleep.

"Hn..."

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru. About overlooking her, that is. She'll sleep in our group from now on."

"Hn..." So that was what the half-breed was up to.

The next day, sleeping arrangements changed. The females and children were in a pile on a fur-lined futon. The half-breed, monk, and Jaken slept against a nekomata with most of the covers. And he was against Ah-Un with the rest.

Sesshoumaru pondered the new positions. None were overlooked. Hn... (It was acceptable, he surmised.)

* * *

_373 words._

* * *

_Sumi: _Everything went fine, yay!  
_Aerin:_ We have our next few chapters planned out.  
_Sumi:_ So you can expect more updates soon. HOORAY FOR BREAK!


	16. Daiyoukai and Creatures of Habit

_A/N:_ Grah! I scrapped my original version because it just didn't come out right! But here you go.

_Disclaimer:_ Isn't there somewhere where laws don't exist? And I don't mean death!

_Last Time:_ None are left behind. Er... overlooked.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender**

**Chapter 16: Daiyoukai and Creatures of Habit

* * *

**

The Inu-tachi had a routine. Sesshoumaru only knew this because he was up before them all. (And that was _not_ saying he went to sleep. Really. It wasn't.)

The ladies got up at Yinshi and began preparing for the day.  
"Sango, make the fire please."  
"Of course... What's to eat this morning?"  
"Not sure yet."  
"I'll hunt right after this, then."  
"Thanks!"

The scent of cooking food would eventually wake everyone else, who would busy themselves as it cooked.  
"Oh. Not ramen." The houshi sounded relieved.  
"Whaddaya _mean_ not ramen? Wench! What happened to the ramen?"  
"Oh shut up Inuyasha, it's nice to have a change."  
Silence for awhile. Eating took up that time for everybody. (Except him. _He_ didn't need human food. Really, It didn't smell appetizing _at all_!)

At Maoshi, the group was ready to set out.  
"Alright!... Let's move out!"

Then they'd walk. In no particular order. Amusing themselves with games the entire way. So annoying. But it kept Rin occupied. (And kept them from bothering _him._)  
Travelers came and went. The inu-tachi accomodated them. Easy in, easy out. (A foolish group. Nevermind the fact that he called them wise not long before.) They continued like this until Xushi.  
"We'll stop here for the night." (Funny, he was sure they had walked longer before.) Everyone scattered at the command.

The monk went to gather wood. The taijiya went to fetch water. The miko set up camp. The hybrid went for a hunt. (The daiyoukai certainly wasn't going to participate.)  
"Shippo dear. Help me out?"  
"Sure thing, Kagome."  
"May Rin help too?"  
"Of course. The more the merrier." The miko (Kagome) then gave out tasks. (Oddly enough, they _did_ seem more cheerful when they worked together. Hn.)

The last meal of the day, lessons, then the younglings were asleep. And it began.  
"Did you hear? There's a rumor of a rampant lightning-god to the east."  
"Ah, the one terrorizing those villages?"  
"Keh... Lightning-god. More like a lightning-youkai... Stupid villagers."  
"Now now, there's a grain of truth in every myth, Inuyasha. You would do well to remember that." It seemed to be time for gossip. (Such a petty thing.)  
"Maybe we should find out more." And Sesshoumaru thought she was the sensible one.  
"Perhaps when we have more time."  
"Indeed my dear Sango."  
"You're just agreeing because it's your precious _Sango_ talking."  
"We should rest and decide in the morning." An overture for peace, perhaps? By Haishi everyone was asleep. Except him. And _her_.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, gossip can be useful." The daiyoukai scoffed at this.  
"Hn."  
"Most of our search is based on gossip. The trick is finding the truth out of the stories." Ah.

It was something to think about.

* * *

_488 words.

* * *

_

_Yinshi:_ 04:00 or from 03:00 to 05:00

_Maoshi: _06:00 or from 05:00 to 07:00

_Xushi: _20:00 or from 19:00 to 21:00

_Haishi: _22:00 or from 21:00 to 23:00

_All of these are times.

* * *

_

_Sumi:_ Gah. I hated the original version. A lot.

_Aerin:_ So we worked harder on this one.

_Sumi:_ It actually rambles about nothing.

_Aerin:_ So its still not the way we wanted.

_Sumi:_ Fun stuff _is_ coming next though.


	17. Daiyoukai and Double Trouble

_A/N:_ The fun stuff begins.

_Disclaimer:_ No shirt. No shoes. No rights to _InuYasha_.

_Last Time: _The daily routine of the Inu-tachi.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender**

**Chapter 17: Daiyoukai and Double Trouble

* * *

**

He had forgotten. He had forgotten there were two adult females. _Human_ adult females. That was not a mistake he'd be making again.

The miko and taijiya had come upon their... time of bleeding, as it were. It was a much more mature scent than Rin's. (Was this the difference between an adult female and child?) It seemed their behaviour changed during that time as well.

It was harder to wake them. The half-breed realized that the hard way.  
"Get up, wench."  
"Mnn..."  
"I _said_ up, wench."  
"Go 'way. Five more minutes..."  
"You're burning daylight. GET UP!"  
"SHUT UP! I _SAID_ FIVE MORE MINUTES!" And with that the miko was fast asleep. The hanyou was stunned.

When they _were_ awake, they were more surly. It didn't take anyone to find this out.  
"Guh. I _hate _this."  
"Yeah. Today is shaping up to be horrible."  
"Couldn't we have just slept in?"  
"Hmm... You should ask _Inuyasha_ that. _He_ woke us up this morning."  
"Sit him just this once for me Kagome-chan." And if the miko actually did do it, Sesshoumaru wasn't telling.

Apparently, the pheromones drew youkai. But the two females on a rampage was worse.  
"Drop everything and give us your women!"  
"Did they just tell them to give us away?"  
"And they didn't even ask politely."  
"I think we should teach them a lesson."  
"I agree." Between the piles of dust and bits of hacked flesh, those poor, unfortunate youkai were unidentifiable.

The pain was intense. Right until the remedy started working.  
"Aaauuugh!"  
"Cramps, Sango-chan?" A slight nod in response.  
"I'll go get the medicine." A brief struggle to get the taijiya upright long enough for the medicine.

"Just a bit longer. It'll start working." Another slight nod. After a minute, they were acting as if nothing ever happened.

In the end, the daiyoukai was wondering how they dealt with it all. (And slightly afraid. For Rin. But mostly for himself.)

* * *

_355 words.

* * *

_

_Sumi:_ I had fun with this one.

_Aerin:_ It was enjoyable.

_Sumi:_ There's actually a part two to this.

_Aerin:_ Don't spoil the surprise. Ah well.


	18. Daiyoukai and Snub

_A/N: _A continuation of the last chapter.

_Disclaimer: _I've decided to aim higher. I'll steal the rights to _InuYasha **and** FullMetal Alchemist._

_Last Time:_ Sesshoumaru learns the horrors of human females.

* * *

**Daiyoukai and the Female Gender**

**Chapter 18: Daiyoukai and Snub

* * *

**

It turned out those women were vicious during bleeding. In different ways but vicious all the same. When they felt wronged, they retaliated. And their grudges had a talent for _not_ cooling. They both snubbed you for as long as they possibly could.

The taijiya found it amusing to inflict bodily harm.  
"But my dear Sango!" The houshi's pastime was not amusing to her.  
"No buts, Miroku!"  
"But..."  
"... You brought this upon yourself!" If the monk had larger bruises than usual, no one remarked on it.

In direct juxtaposition, the miko found subtle retribution best.  
"Hey wench! This is horrible!"  
"Oh... If you find it so bad, you don't have to eat it." It didn't seem like she would do anything at first. But the half-breed just kept plugging away.

"You're useless! How could you miss _that_?"  
"Well sorry for trying to save your miserable butt!" She was definitely biding her time.

"Kikyo is _so_ much better than you!"  
"Well, _I'm _ not Kikyo!"

Then it started. She began to ignore every word from his mouth. HE was served last every meal. Even after Ah-Un and Kirara. He would find himself face-first in the soil at random. Sometimes in muddy puddles. All week.

Sesshoumaru found it was best to stay on their good sides. (At least the miko's.) He hoped Rin would never get that bad.

* * *

_236 words.

* * *

_

_Sumi:_ I actually thought this was less words than this.

_Aerin:_ It was fun though.

_Sumi and Aerin:_ Thank you for reading though. We appreciate it.


End file.
